Romance de Verano
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Este es un one-shot, me inspire el la pelicula Diario de una pasión, espero que les guste.


**Notas: Las letras en negrillas son pensamientos de Eriol y las letras inclinadas son de Tomoyo**

**Romance de Verano**

By: Lita Wellington

_**Cuando uno llega a viejo, hemos recorrido miles de kilómetros, la experiencia de los años vividos son nuestra mejor carta de presentación, mientras unos van, nosotros regresamos dos veces, muchos buscan nuestros consejos como dicen "la voz de la experiencia", otros nos olvidan, nos creen un estorbo en sus vidas.**_

_**Estoy en mi lugar favorito de esta casa de retiro, la sombra de los árboles de este vasto jardín es tan gratificante, la suave brisa toca mis mejillas y al frente de donde estoy ahí esta ella, el amor de mi vida, ella no sabe que estoy aquí observándola, supe de su enfermedad y esto me partió el corazón. Aquí estoy para velar por ella, por mi Tomoyo.**_

_**Cincuenta años atrás:**_

Hola Eriol, te presento a mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji, viene de Japón y le he hablado mucho de ti, pasara las vacaciones de verano aquí en Londres.

Hola mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Daidouji, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Igualmente, pero llámame Tomoyo, nada de señorita Daidouji, si vamos a tratarnos estos meses que estaré aquí en Londres quiero ser una amiga para ti, estas de acuerdo Eriol.

Trato hecho Tomoyo – una franca sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

_**Aquel verano de hace cincuenta años, cuando la conocí era tener a una diosa griega ante mi presencia, su cabello negro como el ébano y sus ojos como dos bellas amatista que cualquier joyero vendería su alma al diablo para tenerla solo para él.**_

_**Su prima Sakura era una vieja amiga mía, ella estaba en mi casa como estudiante de intercambio, su hermano Touya me pidió que cuidara de ella y aunque solo tenía 16 años en ese entonces, era una persona responsable y sensata que seguía un ritmo normal de vida, como cualquier joven de aquel entonces, mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años, mi tío Hien Li se hizo cargo de mí y pronto supo que era una personita independiente como el me llamaba, mi primo Shaoran, me acompañaba en todo momento, compartíamos bromas, juegos y vivencias personales con las chicas,**_

_**Aquel verano, todo cambio en mi vida, Tomoyo que dulce nombre, su sonrisa, su sinceridad, su voz tan melodiosa como el agua cantarina todo en ella era hermoso, hoy tome la decisión de acercarme a ella se que me desconocerá pero no me importa deseo compartir lo que resta de mi vida con ella mi primer amor, mi amor eterno.**_

- Buenas Tardes, puedo sentarme aquí con usted.

- Claro, tome asiento caballero

- Su sonrisa es dulce señora…

- Solo llámeme Tomoyo, es mi nombre esta aquí en esta placa.

- Ya lo veo – observando la placa – es una agradable tarde no le parece.

- Si es hermosa, disculpe caballero cual es su nombre

- Mi nombre es Eriol

- Bello nombre, tiene familia – ella le daba una franca sonrisa.

- Si tengo familia, mis hijos se llaman Ian y Megumi.

- Que bien, yo no recuerdo si tengo familia, pero estoy muy feliz en este lugar me da una paz en el alma tan inmensa.

- Si, tiene razón es un lugar apacible

- Que trae en las manos

- Ah, esto es un libro, gusta escuchar una historia de dos viejos enamorados.

- Si me encantaría, me hará bien, gracias.

- Entonces empecemos – Eriol abrió el libro en la primera pagina y empezó a leer.

_Una tarde de aquel verano, lo vi por primera vez, era un ser hermoso, su sonrisa sencilla y su manera de caminar elegante, supe que era él, lo supe desde el primer momento que nuestras manos se estrecharon en aquel saludo casto, paseamos por aquellos bosques ingleses donde pasaría mis vacaciones, mi prima Sakura me invito pasar aquel tiempo con ella y yo acepte encantada._

- Veo que acabas de llegar de Japón, verdad – Eriol tenía tomada de la mano a Tomoyo.

- Si, tengo solo unas cuantas horas – respondiendo a la pregunta

- Pero debes estar cansada

- En lo absoluto, estoy muy bien, no niego que el viaje fue exhaustivo pero yo estoy bien, además tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi prima Sakura y al verla se me olvido todo el cansancio, además también me presentó a su novio Shaoran, Cuándo se enteré mi primo Touya, me compadezco de ella.

- Conozco a Touya y sus reacciones, estuvo en mi casa como estudiante de intercambio hace tiempo, cuando vino a estudiar historia en Oxford, cuando conoció a mi primo Shaoran se declararon la guerra desde el primer momento.

- Se que es algo posesivo con Sakura, pero debe entender que ella ya no es una niña de seis años y que ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Tomoyo y dime ¿Cuáles son tus sueños? – Eriol miraba aquella encantadora jovencita.

- Quiero ser diseñadora de modas, me gusta mucho, Sakura fue mi conejillo de indias cuando vivía conmigo en Japón en casa de mis padres, después de la muerte de mis tíos Fujitaka y Nadeshiko.

- Pero ella siempre ha sido una chica muy alegre, nunca la he visto decaer, cuando algo malo le ocurre, ella siempre encuentra una solución a todo.

- Así es ella, y tu ¿Cuáles son tus sueños?

- Quiero ser pintor, desde niño me gustaba pintar paisajes, animales y mi tío me ha apoyado en todo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi tíos se han hecho cargo de mi, estuve viviendo un tiempo de Hong Kong con ellos y hace tres años regrese a Londres para terminar mi preparatoria en Eton e ingresar a la escuela de arte y seguir con mi sueño.

- Es lindo conocer a una persona que tenga un sueño, una meta, los jóvenes que conozco solo piensan en banalidades que no vienen al caso y tu eres la primera persona que conozco que piensa diferente, bueno también incluyo a tu primo Shaoran.

_Y en aquel momento me beso, yo me sorprendí por su reacción, el me pidió disculpas por su atrevimiento, estaba realmente apenado por su reacción, yo le dije que no importaba y por iniciativa propia lo bese, si mis padres me hubieran visto inmediatamente me mandaban de regreso a Japón. Pero este sería nuestro secreto, este fue mi primer beso de verano, Eriol que dulce nombre, te amo y siempre te espere._

- Tomoyo es hora de tu medicamento – dijo una enfermera que se acercó a ellos.

- Veo que debemos volver a la casa ya es algo tarde – contesto Tomoyo a la enfermera

- Mañana continuamos con la historia – dijo Eriol

- Claro mañana continuamos con ella Eriol

_**Es doloroso verte así querida mía, pero este pequeño libro me ayudará a que te acuerdes de mi, se que en alguna parte de tu mente sigo ahí contigo, eres mi vida entera, Tomoyo, mi Tomoyo, la luz de mi vida.**_

_Hoy salimos de paseo al "Río Grantchester", yo iba con Eriol y Sakura con Shaoran, en que momento sucedió todo, yo misma no lo se, los cuatro nos encontrábamos en el agua, fue tan divertido, ya había pasado una semana de mi estancia en Londres, cuando mis padres llegaron, les presente a Eriol, les pareció un joven agradable, yo estaba feliz de que lo aceptaran._

_Dentro de dos semanas, será la feria de Notting Hill, Sakura y yo estamos muy emocionadas con el evento, mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con que fuéramos, ya se imaginan todas los no, habidos y por haber que inventaron, pero al saber que Eriol y Shaoran nos acompañarían dieron su aprobación enseguida._

- Que te parece este vestido Tommy, es sencillo pero elegante también es mi color favorito – el vestido era de un rosa muy claro con una gran rosa blanca estampada enfrente del mismo.

- Esta perfecto y como vez este Sakura – Tomoyo le mostró un vestido azul cielo

- Es precioso, se que a Eriol le gustara mucho tu elección.

- Tienes razón Sakura pero… - Tomoyo observo a su prima muy pensativa - algo tienes Sakura y es algo muy emocionante me lo dicen tus ojos.

- Es que Shaoran y yo, este ya…

- No – el grito de Tomoyo se escucho en toda la habitación – pero eso es emocionante, anda cuenta, bueno no todos los detalles, pero dime… - Tomoyo muy emocionada tomo las manos de su prima y la sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación que compartían.

- Fue algo… mágico, único, me hizo sentir la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, fue tierno conmigo, me pidió que me casará con él en cuento termine el colegio y yo acepte, no me importa lo que diga Touya, además ya seré mayor de edad para ese entonces y no podrá impedir mi decisión, además mira – Sakura sacó una pequeña cadena con una anillo – me entregó mi anillo de compromiso, mantendremos guardado nuestro secreto hasta el invierno.

- Maravilloso, yo diseñare tu vestido de novia, también el traje de Shaoran – Tomoyo daba saltitos de felicidad por toda la habitación.

- Gracias por escucharme Tommy.

- Y tú por confiar en mí.

_Los chicos nos esperaban en el jardín de la casa de verano, se veían guapísimos los dos, Eriol me dejo sin palabras lucía muy bien con aquella camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones de la misma desabrochados, se veía tan sexy y esa mirada tan dulce pero a la vez tan seductora, esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, nos divertimos muchísimo en la feria, cerca de las seis de la tarde, Sakura y Shaoran se fueron por su cuenta, en tanto Eriol y yo seguíamos caminando por la feria, llegamos a una pista de baile y una suave melodía empezó a sonar, Eriol me pidió bailar con él y yo acepte gustosa, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sentía en las nubes._

Unforgettable, that's what you are

Unforgettable, though near or far

Like a song of love that clings to me

How the thought of you does things to me

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable, in every way

And forever more, that's how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable, in every way

And forever more, that's how you'll stay

That's why, darling, it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

- Gracias por la pieza de baile Tomoyo

- Es un tema hermoso

- Ya es tarde es mejor que te lleve a tu casa

- Claro, tienes razón – Tomoyo observo su reloj y observo que eran las 8:00 p.m.

_Caminamos por un pequeño sendero, las luciérnagas iluminaban el camino y la luna seguía sus pasos, una leve llovizna comenzó a caer e hizo que comenzáramos a correr para desguarecernos de ella, vimos una pequeña cabaña a los lejos llegamos a esta y Eriol empezó a tocar, no recibimos respuesta abrimos y todo estaba completamente desolado, en una esquina había una frazada y leños para la chimenea, Eriol prendió la chimenea para calentarnos y no enfermarnos._

- Espero que pronto pare la lluvia – Tomoyo observo que esta comenzó a ser mas fuerte.

- Le prometí a tus padres que te llevaría pronto a casa y mira no contaba con este inconveniente.

- Eriol – la voz de Tomoyo era como un susurro

- Dime Tomoyo – observaba a la chica descubriendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas de alabastro.

- La verdad yo quiero… decirte que tú… me gustas mucho… - al fin de mucho tiempo lo dijo

- Tomoyo, yo también siento lo mismo por ti… – Eriol se sentó a un lado de ella quien estaba enfrente de la chimenea – desde la primera vez que te vi, mi corazón sintió una alegría inmensa, aquella noche soñé contigo.

_Un rayo cruzo en el cielo, grite por el susto y Eriol me abrazo, me encontraba muy bien en sus brazos y esa mirada suya era un bálsamo para mi, nuestros labios se unieron en un casto beso que minutos después se volvió pasional, yo me sentía en la quinta nube, sus besos me derretían, el pidió permiso para continuar besándome yo acepte gustosa, recordé la platica con mi prima Sakura y me entró pánico._

- Si quieres que me detenga lo haré Tommy, quiero que tu te sientas bien y disfrutes el momento

- Estoy bien Eriol pero estoy algo nerviosa, quiero estar contigo, quiero que me ames por sobre todas las cosas.

_Aquella noche de lluvia, Eriol me enseño los placeres del ser humano y deje de ser una niña para convertirme en mujer, fue tierno conmigo, atento, disfrute cada caricia y el también disfruto de mis caricias, al principio me mostraba reacia, nerviosa y al final descubrí la mujer sensual que se escondía en mi._

_A lo lejos escuche unas voces, debe ser un sueño me dije pero la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe ahí estaban mis padres, mi madre corrió abrazarme y cubrirme con la manta, mi padre desquito su coraje con Eriol, Shaoran se interpuso para evitar que lo siguieran golpeando, mis padres me sacaron de ahí._

_Sakura ayuda a Eriol por favor fue lo único que pude decirle a mi prima, ese día regrese a Japón, mis padres me encerraron en un colegio de monjas y nunca más supe de mi amor de verano, Eriol te extraño amor._

- Es una historia triste, caballero.

- Si es algo triste Tomoyo, pero esta historia no termina aquí.

- Que paso con aquella pareja de enamorados.

- El día de mañana continuamos…

- Sr. Hiragizawa, lo busca su familia – detrás de la enfermera venían varias personas, tres adultos y dos niños.

- Buenas Tardes papá – una joven se acercó para besar su mejilla

- Buenas Tardes Megumi, como están mis nietos, pero vengan para acá muchachos – abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a los dos niños

- Hola abuelito Eriol

- Tomoyo, te presento a mis hijos ellos son Ian y su esposa Fiona, ella es mi hija Megumi y mis nietos Nathan e Ewan.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo a todos – ella los miraba con atención – bueno debo irme a descansar nos vemos mañana – Tomoyo fue llevada a la casa por la enfermera, dejando a Eriol con su familia.

- Papá de verdad se acordara de todo – dijo Ian

- No lo se hijo, su enfermedad la esta deteriorando poco a poco

- Papá regresa con nosotros, los doctores la van atender bien

- No hija, yo debo estar con ella, este amigo y yo – señalando el libro – la ayudaremos, se que se acordará de mi.

**_Tomoyo esta es la última carta que te escribo han pasado 365 días de tu partida y no recibí ninguna carta tuya, ya debes de haberme olvidado, fue un amor de verano que para mi significo mucho no se para ti, supe por tu prima Sakura que tus padres te enviaron a un Colegio de Monjas por tres meses y que les dijiste que ya todo había pasado que me habías olvidado, ¿eso es verdad?, si es así yo nunca te olvidaré._**

_**Hoy me voy de Londres rumbo a Italia para continuar con mis estudios de pintura, si algún día nos volvemos a ver recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón y que nunca te olvide porque te amo mi dulce y bella Tomoyo.**_

_**Eriol Hiragizawa.**_

- Señorita gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo – un joven ofrecía su mano a Tomoyo para bailar.

- No bailo, muchas gracias – Tomoyo se digno a rechazar al chico.

- No hagas eso Tommy, no desaires a Ken en mi boda, acepta bailar con él – Sakura animaba a su prima

- Bueno, esta bien… – sonrió a su compañero de baile y quedo totalmente deslumbrada con él- gracias por la invitación.

- Gracias por aceptar, tu mirada es triste me lo dicen tus ojos, pero aquí estoy yo para alegrarte la noche y si tu lo permites podríamos ser amigos.

- Encantada de conocerte y si me gustaría ser tu amiga.

_La Familia Sanders, tiene negocios con mi padre y el día de hoy conocí a su hijo menor Ken, es un chico agradable, tiene un buen humor, me animo mucho en la boda de Sakura con Shaoran, como se prometieron ellos en cuanto termino sus estudios mi prima., Shaoran la pidió en matrimonio, mi primo Touya acepto a regañadientes pero al ver a su hermana tan feliz acepto, yo fui su dama de honor, con nuestras amigas, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika._

_Después de dos meses de amistad Ken me pidió que fuera su novia, me dije date la oportunidad de ser feliz, si Eriol te olvido, bueno solo fue el amor del verano, debo rehacer mi vida y si Ken apareció en ella, no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz._

_Han pasado ocho años de aquel verano, Sakura y Shaoran viven en Hong Kong con la pequeña Nadeshiko, yo como me lo propuse soy una diseñadora de modas reconocida a nivel mundial, mis diseños son los más solicitados en New York, Italia, Francia, Londres y aquí en Japón, además que pronto me convertiré en la señora Sanders, hoy es la última prueba de mi vestido de novia, mis amigas y mi madre están conmigo._

- Te vez muy linda hija – Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo grito de la emoción al ver a su hija con el vestido de novia.

- Estas divina, Tommy – comento Sakura

- Tu boda con Ken es uno de los eventos mas esperados en la sociedad – continuo Naoko

- Si todo ya esta listo para la próxima semana – dijo Chiharu que acomodaba el velo de Tomoyo

- Además aquí tengo el periódico de hoy anunciando tu boda, mira – Rika le paso el periódico a Tomoyo para que empezará a leer la noticia, su madre de acercó a ella para leer.

- Eriol, porque me martirizas de esa manera, tu cara sonriente, te vez realmente atractivo, estas aquí en Japón para una exposición de tus mejores trabajos, yo…

_Estoy en la bañera, jugando con el agua y el velo puesto, tengo muchas dudas sobre mi futuro, el matrimonio es un paso muy importante y ahora estoy algo preocupada de verdad lo quiero hacer, tengo mis dudas y yo se quien me va ayudar a salir de ellas, mi madre no ha dicho nada sobre Eriol, no se que piensa pero estoy decidida lo haré que puede pasar._

- Tenemos el embarque para la siguiente semana señor Sanders

- Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero lo busca su prometida – entro una señorita con unas hojas que entrego para firma.

- Si hazla pasar, caballeros pueden esperarme unos minutos por favor – Ken observaba como salían las personas de su despacho y vio que entró Tomoyo – hola amor, que te trae por aquí – se acercó a ella y beso sus labios.

- Bueno, perdón por interrumpirte en tu horario de trabajo, vine para…

- No es ninguna molestia amor, en que te puedo ayudar

- Lo que pasa que quiero salir de viaje antes de la boda

- A donde quieres ir y cuenta conmigo

- No me entiendes, me quiero ir de viaje sola, solo son dos días y estaré de regreso, no te preocupes no te dejaré plantado – sonriendo por su ocurrencia.

- Ok, no hay problema, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, respeto tu silencio.

_**Es como una visión, no lo puedo creer ahí esta Tomoyo, se ve tan linda con ese vestido de verano, supe que la próxima semana se casará con el hijo de un funcionario inglés y en las fotos del periódico se ven tan alegres, que hace ella aquí, no lo entiendo.**_

- Hola Eriol, me da gusto volver a verte.

- Gracias

- Veo que estas listo para tu exposición

- . . .

- Supe que estas radicando aquí en Japón me da mucho gusto

- . . .

- Creo que fue un error haber venido, es mejor que me vaya – Tomoyo camino hacía la salida del restaurante donde le informaron estaba Eriol.

- Espera Tomoyo, te gustaría salir el día de mañana a caminar conmigo como los viejos amigos que somos

- Viejos amigos – eso lo dijo para si – claro me encantaría nos vemos a las 11:00 a.m. en el vestíbulo del hotel.

- Si ahí estaré

_Me tome el atrevimiento de llegar cinco minutos tarde, Eriol ya estaba esperándome en el vestíbulo del hotel, no ha perdido su esencia cautivadora y lo comprobé cuando dos jóvenes turistas pasaron cerca de él y le sonrieron coquetamente._

- Hola, hermosa mañana – le dije para tener tema de conversación

- Tienes razón, ven acompáñame, te agradará el lugar donde te llevaré.

_Llegamos hasta el claro de un bosque y quede maravillada con la vegetación y las flores multicolores, había muchísimas palomas blancas era como un sueño hermoso._

- Es hermoso el lugar, como lo descubriste Eriol

- Fue por casualidad y se me ocurrió traerte aquí para que lo conocieras

- Muchas gracias Eriol yo…

- No digas nada por favor

- ¿Cómo de que no quieres que diga nada? – alzando la voz – siempre esperé alguna señal tuya y tú me olvidaste.

- Claro que no, te escribí por un año y nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya, yo debería reclamarte el haberme olvidado.

- Nunca recibí ninguna carta, estas loco, es mejor que me vaya

_El no permitió que me fuera, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin esperar un segundo más nuestros labios se unieron, me entregue a él en aquel claro del bosque, comprendí que no estaba completa me faltaba mi alma gemela y era Eriol, ahora estoy feliz no me falta nada, regresamos al hotel y continuamos amándonos, bromeamos de muchas cosas y así estuvimos por dos días sin ver a nadie._

_Al segundo día de nuestro idilio tocaron a la puerta de nuestra habitación, pensé que era servicio al cuarto, Eriol salio muy temprano, yo traía puesta una camisa de él y unos shorts, abrí, para mi sorpresa era mi madre._

- Buenas días hija me permites pasar – dijo Sonomi que veía a su hija de pies a cabeza

- Adelante – permitiéndole pasar

- El esta aquí

- No, que necesitas mamá

- Solo vine a decirte que Ken esta aquí, ya sabe la verdad de tu pasado y vino hablar contigo, pasado mañana se casan y necesita hablar contigo, te espera en el jardín del hotel, me voy hija.

- Mamá espera, me puedes entregar mis cartas.

- Sabía que me las pedirías aquí las tienes – Sonomi saco un manojo de cartas de una caja que llevaba en las manos

cuando entró a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, solo dime el ¿Por qué?, sabían que amaba a Eriol, yo me entregue a él por amor y ahora después de los muchos años separados lo volví hacer, y sabes ¿Porqué? Lo amo con locura, no solo fue un romance de verano, de verdad quería compartir mi vida con él, llegar a viejos y amarnos después de la muerte.

- Y ahora que piensas hija, amas a Ken.

- Lo quiero mucho, se que no se merece esto, pero entiéndeme mamá estoy muy confundida con todo lo que me esta pasando, ya di mi palabra de casarme con Ken y tendré una respuesta al momento que hable con él.

- Perdóname hija, se que no fui una buena madre para ti, te consentí demasiado cuando niña, eras una niña muy educada, cuando te vi desnuda en aquella cabaña, la tristeza me nublo la mente que deje que todo sucediera, sin hablar contigo, cuando llegaron las cartas, las oculte de tu padre quien estaba muy enojado contigo, me dio miedo de entregártelas por eso las oculte, perdóname – Sonomi lloraba pidiendo el perdón de su hija.

- No tengo nada que perdonar mamá, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta de hoja – Tomoyo abrazó a su mamá, para darle un poco de bienestar – es el momento de la verdad, voy a ver a Ken y que dios me ayude a tomar la decisión correcta.

_**Observe a Tomoyo a lo lejos, estaba con su prometido en el jardín del hotel, se veía radiante, supe desde un principio que ella no estaría conmigo como me lo prometió, ella ya tenía un compromiso realizado y siendo hija de una familia de buenas costumbres debía cumplir su palabra, por lo tanto la deje ir.**_

- Es una historia muy triste, caballero y que sucedió Tomoyo se caso con su prometido.

- El final de la historia te la diré si aceptas cenar conmigo el día de hoy.

- Claro, es algo formal o informal

- Es como tu te sientas

- Siento – meditando un poco – que…yo viví eso, pero no lo recuerdo, bueno cosas de viejos.

- Si son cosas de viejos – Eriol se dijo esto para si

- Se ven tan lindo, no lo crees Lilian – dijo una de las enfermeras

- ¿Quién Mary? – contesto la enfermera que estaba de espaldas a su interlocutora

- El Señor Hiragizawa, me imagino que de joven fue muy atractivo, como me hubiera gustado conocerlo en ese tiempo

- Tu solo sueñas amiga y mejor revisa el expediente de la paciente del 707

- Pero ella es… - Lilian observaba el expediente

- No digas nada y has tu trabajo – cortó la conversación Mary

- ¡Que bonita habitación y tiene una vista preciosa!

- Si, es bueno sobornar a las enfermeras y a los doctores no lo crees – sonriendo a su interlocutora – te molesta si pongo algo de música.

- No hay problema

Eriol apretó un botón y una melodía empezó a sonar

- Unforgettable, that's what you are – Tomoyo empezó a tararear la canción - porque la estoy cantando

- Es solo un recuerdo Tomoyo.

- Pero yo no… – observándolo – Eriol amor, te he extrañado mucho – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Tomoyo, que estamos haciendo aquí.

- Es un lugar de reposo – Eriol observaba los ojos de Tomoyo, estos brillaban como en aquellos años de juventud y las pequeñas arrugas que cubrían su rostro la hacían verse hermosa, su cabello negro ahora era blanco al igual que el suyo.

- Como estas los niños, tengo mucho de no verlos, están en la escuela con los hijos de Sakura

- Si Tommy están con ellos

- Diles que los extraño mucho y que siempre los recordaré – Tomoyo miraba los ojos de Eriol esos zafiros tan bellos – esa es nuestra canción Unforgettable.

- Si mi amor Unforgettable

- Espere – rompiendo el abrazo – yo no soy su amor

- Pero cariño, Tommy, soy yo Eriol

- Quien es usted, no lo conozco aléjese de mi, auxilio – Tomoyo empezó a gritar desesperada

Los doctores entraron a la habitación la canción seguía, Eriol observaba como Tomoyo era detenida por dos enfermeras y uno de los doctores le ponía un tranquilizante, se encontraba completamente devastado ver a Tomoyo en esas circunstancias.

_**Estoy atado de pies y manos Tomoyo, no puedo hacer nada por ti, me siento un inútil, cuando te diagnosticaron tu enfermedad, tus hijos y yo no sabíamos que hacer, ellos te trajeron aquí por tu bien pero yo también vine acompañarte, ellos me dijeron que regresará a la casa, juramos que estaríamos juntos en todo momento y se me parte el corazón verte así, me sentí en la gloria al ver que me recordabas aunque solo fuera unos segundos.**_

- Yo Ken Sanders, te acepto a ti Tomoyo como mi esposa, te cuidare, en lo prospero y en lo anverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Yo Tomoyo Daidouji, te acepto a ti…. – Tomoyo se quedó callada – no puedo Ken, no puedo casarme contigo, perdóname, lo siento mucho.

Tomoyo se quito el lazo que la unía a su futuro esposo, observo a sus padres, pero ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza de que fuera a buscarlo, los invitados empezaron a murmurar, Tomoyo abrió las puertas de la iglesia y ahí estaba él, esperándola.

- Eriol, nunca me dejes

- Tomoyo, sabes que nunca lo haré, tu eres mi vida entera

_**Te veías hermosa con ese vestido blanco, atrás de ti venían Sakura y tus amigas quienes jugaron un papel muy importante en nuestras vidas, ellas me dijeron donde sería la boda y ya tenían todo listo para nuestra huída en caso de que tus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo, esto no fue necesario, comprendieron su error y nos dieron su bendición.**_

_**Después de cuarenta años de matrimonio, sufrimos de muchos altibajos y no debemos olvidar los hermosos recuerdos, cuando nacieron nuestros hijos Ian y Megumi, la boda de ellos y nuestros nietos ellos tienen el color de tus ojos, esas bellas amatistas que son mi adoración.**_

- Señor Hiragizawa, que hace levantado a estas horas

- No tengo sueño y bueno quise caminar un poco por los pasillos Lilian

- Siempre tan ocurrente señor Hiragizawa, pero debe regresar a su cama o quiere tomar un resfriado

- No, en lo absoluto bella señorita, voy de regreso

- Eriol giro con dirección a su habitación, pero en lugar de ir a su cuarto paso a ver a Tomoyo, al entrar la vio profundamente dormida por el sedante, se acerco despacio.

- Tomoyo, soy yo Eriol

- Mmmm – ella despertó – Eriol eres tu amor, de nuevo lo hice te olvide y no me lo perdono

- No digas eso, cariño, tu mente me olvida pero yo estoy aquí en tu corazón y siempre lo estaré

- Gracias por hacerme recordar nuestro historia de amor, nuestro amor de verano, creo que es momento de dormir, estoy muy cansada, no quiero estar sola, quédate conmigo Eriol

- Así lo haré, me quedaré aquí contigo.

- Mary donde dejaste mi expediente

- Lo tienes en la charola Lilian

- Así perdón ya lo vi – lo tomo para ver que pacientes les tocaba el medicamento de las 8:00 a.m.- nos vemos mas tarde Mary.

Al llegar a la habitación 707

- Buenos días señora Hiragizawa es momento de su… - ya no pudo articular palabra, en la cama estaban dos personas en el sueño eterno con sus manos entrelazadas – al final hicieron su voluntad, al fin están juntos hasta la eternidad – Lilian su enfermera, lloraba, toco el timbre que estaba junto a ellos para pedir ayuda.

Fin

**Notas de la autora: Decidí hacer este pequeño fic, espero que sea de su agrado, se que tengo muchos trabajos pendientes, tanto en Candy Candy, Sailor Moon y Card Captor Sakura, hace poco vi la película Diario de una Pasión, me encanta la trama y decidí hacer este fic con Eriol y Tomoyo. Espero sus reviews y espero que haya sido de su agrado, sigo trabajando con mis pendientes que son muchos.**

**Lita Wellington. **


End file.
